RockClan/Roleplay
'' Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28 29 ---- Creekfrost stopped at Wolfstar's den, he stood away from the entrance so his shadow didn't fall on it. He had to figure out how to do this. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:13, December 12, 2015 (UTC) As Sharpstone returned to camp, he nearly dropped his prey on the spot. He stared at his parents, his amber eyes round with mixed feelings. "Am....A-Am I dead...?"---- Sparkstorm returned to camp with his catches.'Silverstar' 02:16, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Cinderblaze wished her mom was here "No, Sharpstone. Your parents, your father's horrible sister, and my wonderful, wonderful sister were all given seconds chances." Runningstrike mewed. 02:25, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Sharpstone!" Creekfrost mewed and padded up to his son, Darkfrost and Meadowbee followed happily. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:46, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw glanced up at the warrior. "You are Creekfrost?" He asked. 04:37, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Creekfrost glanced down at the apprentice. "Yes," he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:38, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Acornwind wanted to talk with one of them but knew they wanted to talk with their families Infernoflame ducked away from the gathered cats shyly. They probably wouldn't want to speak with her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:40, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Cinderblaze padded up to Acornwind "My name is Creekpaw..." Creekpaw mwed. I don't cause commotions I am one 04:43, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "I know," Creekfrost blinked coolly at him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:44, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Acornwind licked Cinderblazes ear "Good to meet you." Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 04:49, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Creekfrost dipped his head to the apprentice. "As to you," he mewed and went back to his kits. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:49, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Cinderblaze stared into his eyes Creekpaw padded off to find Stormriver. "Your sister came back to life, dude." He mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 04:52, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver turned to the apprentice in a sudden movement. "''What?" ---- Creekfrost pulled away from his family and went to Wolfstar's den. He took a deep breath and let his voice come out smooth and soft. "Wolfstar?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:54, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Wolfstat would know the voice anywhere, "Creekfrost?"---------"Waterdrop is back from StarClan, man." Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 04:55, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Cinderblaze didn't know what to do and ran off toward Ioheart Stormriver pushed past Creekpaw and dashed to Waterdrop. "Waterdrop!" he cried and raced up to her, rubbing his cheek to hers. Waterdrop bowed her head. "Nice to see you too." ---- Creekfrost edged to the entrance of her den so she could see him. "Hi," he said. --- Ioheart glanced away from the gathered cats to Cinderblaze. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:59, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "You are back?" WOlfstar asked.----------------"Waterdrop, meet yoru sister-in-lawish." Runningstrike mewed. 05:00, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Hello Ioheart "Cinderblaze says casting a glance at Acornwind "Hello," Ioheart mewed to Cinderblaze. ---- Waterdrop perked her ears, eyes knowing but face questioning. ---- "StarClan gave me, Stoneblaze, and Waterdrop another chance at life," he sucked in a breath, dreading how she'd do hearing the next cats name. "And Talonfang," he murmured in an almost unhearable voice. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 05:03, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "How are you " Cinderblaze asked "Well, you?" Ioheart asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 05:06, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Good " she says casting another glance at Acornwind Ioheart sighed. "Why don't you just tell him the way you feel? I love Runningstrike and I told him everything withouy a flinch," she mewed proud of herself. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 05:10, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know will you come with me " Cinderblaze asks "Sure," Ioheart mewed, sweeping her tail as she got up and padded over to Acornwind. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 05:15, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Acornwind looked up " Yes Ioheart " Acornwind asked "Cinderblaze has something to say," Ioheart sweeped her tail for Cinderblaze. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 05:21, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Cinderblaze nodded " I like you more than a friend " she says Acornwinds eyes widened Ioheart took a step away to give the two space. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 05:25, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Acornwind purred and the two left camp to go hunting but before they left Cinderblaze mouthed "thanks " to Ioheart Ioheart dipped her head and went back to her spot. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 05:31, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Cinderblaze was happy with Acornwind Waterdrop shifted, waiting for her brother to reply. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:47, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike glanced at his sister. 16:00, December 12, 2015 (UTC) A grin crept onto her face. "Well...?" Waterdrop stammered. ---- Creekfrost waited for Wolfstar's reply. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:02, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "You are dead." Wolfstar mewed, unimpressed that her formar deputy had come back from the dead. -------Runningstrike glanced at Stormriver. "Stromy! Come over here!" He called I don't cause commotions I am one 16:04, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, Wolfstar." Stoneblaze appeared by Creekfrost. "You are back two?" Wolfstar mewed, padding out of the den. 16:07, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver looked at Runningstrike. "Amazing," he purred. ---- "Did you hear me?" Creekfrost asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:07, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Of coruse!" Runingstrike prred. -------------"Yeah, where is Waterdrop?" WOlfstar asked. 16:09, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Outside you den talking to cats." Wolfstar padded outside. "Welcome back, Waterdrop." Wolfstar mewed.----------"You are going to let them join the Clan again, right?" Runningstrike asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 16:11, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Creekfrost felt a bit confused. ''She took Talonfang's return quite well... ---- ''Waterdrop nodded to Wolfstar. ''[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:11, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Of course they can come back!" Wolfstar mewed. "Exept Talonfang." 16:13, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Talonfang's pelt bushed. "What! I demand to come back!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:14, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Demand what you want, you tried to kill us, I am not letting you back to my Clan." Wolfstar mewed. 16:15, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Can't you gurad me? or are you too scared...?" Talonfang whispered the last part. ---- Infernoflame bumped into a warrior. "Oh sorry!" she mewed. He looked at her and nodded. "It's fine." Infernoflame squinted at him. "My names Infernoflame," she mewed. "I'm Darknose," the tom replied. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:17, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Wolfstar flexed her claws. "Fine, pull ticks off the elder's for life, one false move, and you are out...." Wolfstar mewed. 16:19, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "''Really? wow, you agreed, cool," Talonfang said with wide eyes. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:21, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike glared at Talonfang. "You will never be my Clanmate..." He hissed. I don't cause commotions I am one 16:22, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Talonfang nodded to Runningstrike. "Awesome." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:23, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "I hate you...." Runningstrke mewed. 16:24, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Yep, okay, so who's gaurding me?" Talonfang looked around the clearing, eyes like sparks. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:26, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, I refuse." Runningstrikemewed.-----Wolfstar pointed at Darknose 16:27, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Sharpstone remained frozen to where he stood, his jaw remaining dropped.---- Pumpkinpaw was annoyed for no apparent reason.'Silverstar' 18:56, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Me?" Darknose's ears twitched. ''Why me? I'm the dumbest warrior ever and Wolfstar wants me to guard one of RockClan's most savage warriors? ---- ''Dazzlepaw pulled away from her family. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:21, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "You are very smart, and good at fighting, I trust you." WOlfstar mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:39, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Acornwind had fallen asleep and Cinderblaze walked around bored - Shore (if pumpkin ever gets a mate, he'd totally have to be a badboy...) Pumpkinpaw flexed her claws.---- Sparkstorm sat alone, casually eating a squirrel.'Silverstar' 03:29, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Did you here about Oilpaw, man?" Creekpaw asked his sister. 03:33, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Pumpkinpaw glowered at her brother from over her shoulder. "I'm no ''man, I'm your sister. And yes, I did."Silverstar 03:36, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "That is what I call everyone no matter gender!" Creekpaw mewed. 03:37, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Darkfrost shurgged. "Okay," he mewed and kicked Talonfang to a bramble den. She slightly hissed and sat there. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:39, December 13, 2015 (UTC) RUnningstrike glanced at Ioheart. I don't cause commotions I am one 04:12, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart shifted, suddenly feeling sick. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:12, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Are you okay......?" Runningstrike asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 04:15, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "No not really.... " Ioheart stammered. "I feel like I'm going to throw up my eyes." ''that would be pretty awesome... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:17, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Just in case, Runningstrike took a step back. "Vinefur." He called. I don't cause commotions I am one 04:18, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Oh great.... ''Ioheart sighed. --- Vinefur padded out from his den. "Yes?" he yawned. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:21, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Ioheart feels like she is going to throw up her eyes." RUnningstrike mewed. 04:22, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart rolled her eyes when Vinefur sniffed her over. "So, I am gussing you you feel like your going to throw up?" Vinefur asked. "Yeah, duh," Ioheart said flicking her tail around, annoyed. Vinefur felt around her belly. He stepped back after a moment and eyed the two cats. "Bad news, Ioheart is going to die," he murmured. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:27, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ......."WHAT?" Runningstrike yelled. 04:28, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Bah, I'm just messing with you, wonderful, you are going to be parents!" Vinefur mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:30, December 13, 2015 (UTC) " ''Parents?" Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 04:31, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, Ioheart is going to have kits," Vinefur mewed and stalked off. Ioheart puffed. "Runningstrike, I don't want kits, I'm not ready to be a mother." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:33, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Ioheart your going to be a great parent" Cinderblaze says Creekpaw glanced around to make sure Dazzlepaw had left, then he glared at Scorhpaw. I don't cause commotions I am one 15:02, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Why are you glaring?" Scorchpaw said in an innocent voice so Waterdrop wouldn't hear a mean remark. Creekpaw glared. "Since you are horrible!" Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 15:18, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "No I'm not...." he innocently meowed. "Dude, stop pretending, that is all you ever do...pretend." Creekpaw mewed. 15:25, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Come on! Why don't you believe me?" He spoke very innocently. "You......you are.........a jerk. You are pretrending, we all know the truth!" Creekpaw hissed. I don't cause commotions I am one 15:31, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Ugh never mind you clearly don't understand." "I am the one who does not understand? What about you? You only see what you want to see, you have everything! You blame me for something that was only partly my fault! And why? Sinc you did not want to blame Oilpaw since he was your frined!" Creekpaw yowled, he noiticed the Clan stare at him. I don't cause commotions I am one 15:37, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Dazzlepaw noticed her brother and friend fighting. She walked over. "Why are you fighting?" she asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:40, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "What? We were not we were....pretending....for ummm.......a skit, it's a game." Creekpaw mewed, lamly. I don't cause commotions I am one 15:41, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Scorchpaw ran over to his sister offended. "Sister, Creekpaw's calling me a jerk and I have no idea what I did!" he mewed sad and innocent. "Creekpaw!" Dazzlepaw mewed in slight horror. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��~]] 15:43, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "You have no idea, he hates me!" Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 15:45, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "I do not!" he yowled his eyes tearing up. "You are faking! You cannot stand the truth, you want everyone to love you!" Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 15:47, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay